Survivor Twilight
by lilysirius77
Summary: This survivor with our favorite twilight characters. 39 days with only themselves. What will happen? Who will fall in love? Who will outwit outlast and outplay the others? My first fanfiction.


Authors note- OK so I don't think there is a fanfiction like this yet but if there is I'm sorry I didn't mean to steal your idea. In this story none of the people know each other before and are from all different parts on the US. Not everyone will pair up. This chapter sucks but the others will be better

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or survivor. I wish I could be that creative (sigh).

18 Castaways

1 Survivor

Castaways

Edward

Bella

Alice

Emmet

Rosalie

Jasper

Jacob

Mike

Tyler

Leah

Sam

Emily

Jessica

Quil

Lauren

Eric

Angela

James

"Welcome to survivor Twilight you will spend the next 39 days living in the jungle with your fellow tribe mates. Today you will be split into two teams Kwerba and Papasena. First we will start by introducing your selves in case you didn't get the chance to on the way over here." said Jeff. "Let's start with you"he said and pointed to Edward.

Edward silky smooth voice captured the groups attention "Well I'm Edward Cullen, I am a doctor. I went to Yale and now work and live in New York. I used to love camping when I was younger and that's about it." He finished with a crooked grin that left all he women swooning. His eyes looked over all of them before settling on a medium high brunette. He pointed to her as the next to speak.

"Well ummm my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. I live in Seattle and work as an author. I write for many different news papers and magazines and I am currently working on a novel. I came here because my friend are always saying I need to do something exciting so I sent my application in for this. I never dreamed I would get picked. I used to go fishing with my dad when I was little. That is all" As she finished her speech she began shifting her weight from one foot to the other while looking and the people in front of her. She slowly pointed to a small black haired girl an d addressed her "Alice I think?"

Alice came bounding forward and gave Bella a big huge. Bella was shocked but hugged her back gently anyways. As Bella walked back towards the others she of course stumbled and would have fallen if two strong arms had not shot out to catch her. She raised her head to look at her saviour and was met with a pair of bright green eyes. Bella immediately blushed a bright red and mumbled a polite thank you when loud booming laughter erupted from somebody. She blushed a darker shade of red and looked around the group soon spotting the noise. It came from an enormous guy with brown hair. She smiled at him and joined the rest of the group with Edward staring after her.

"Ahem, Well anyways I'm Alice Brandon" Alice said in an upbeat chipper voice. "I LOVE shopping. I am a fashion designer and I have my own clothing line. My father is a doctor and my mother is a well known interior designer. I love camping with them! I think that's it!" Alice surveyed the group before pointing her finger directly at a muscular tall blond man. The man looked shocked but quickly walked forward, Alice gave him a hug and returned to the others.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. I am a construction worker from Texas. I grew up outside and love nature. I lave history and want to go back to university to study it." He spoke shyly and with a slow drawl. He then pointed to the giant man.

"Yay me! I got picked!!!!!"

There was a collective chuckle from the group at Emmet's out burst.

"Well you clearly have no problem making a fool of yourself" said Jeff

"Nope! Well I'm Emmett McCarty. I played football and baseball in high school. I now own 3 sports bars in Florida. Oh and I also love surfing! I think that's all.... yep that all! Ummmmmmmm YOU!" The group was taken aback at his loud voice but recovered from the shock. A beautiful tall blond walked forward.

"I am Rosalie Hale" she spoke with a air of control and of being your superior " I am a model and actress in California. I love lying on the beach and people watching. Don't under estimate me I also love cars and work part time in a garage."

After she finished her speech the group looked her half sacred half in awe. "Well" she said " I guess I choose you" And she pointed to a small geeky guy. With that she waled back to the group and began inspecting her nails. The poor man walked forward timidly and began his speech.

"I live in K-Kansas, where I work as a com-computer programmer. I have never b-been camping in my l-life and ummmm."

He stuttered through his small speech before someone snapped in a nasally voice "And your name is?"

"Oh my name is Eric Yorkie" He finished.

"Good. Well then my turn." the bleached blond girl said and strode forward.

"I am Lauren Mallory. I won't tell you my job but some of you guys might get a taste" she winked at the guys before continuing but noone was listening. Everybody was disgusted and already sick of her. Finally Lauren finished her long speech and pointed to a man of medium hight.

The man sauntered forward. "I am James. I will with this game because I get everything I want and I will goto any means to get it. You" he finished his startling announcement and it took the group a while to respond. When they did A tall dark skinned boy walked forward.

"Well How do you top that? I'm Jacob Black. I was born and raised in La Push. I am a mechanic and I own and my own garage. I love going hiking and cliff diving" The group once again felt at ease as they continued with the introductions.

After they went through all 18 people Jeff told them to make a line. He then walked down the line and each person drew out a bandana. Jeff announced blue was Kwerba and green was Papasena.

"If you have a blue bandana please step forward." Bella, Edward, Emmett, Mike, Angela, Lauren, Sam, Jessica and James all stepped forward. "Ok you are now a tribe. Here is your map. Go to camp."Edward took the map and they headed out.

"Ok the rest of you are now Papasena." Papasena consists of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Tyler, Leah, Emily, Eric, Jacob, and Quil. Here is your map. Go in the opposite direction."

**Thanks for reading this chapter didn't start out as well as I thought it would. It is hard to start the story but I know more of what I am going to do after this. Please review! Last thing is if you have an ideas for challenges or rewards please let me know since I have to come up with a lot. Thanks!**

In case you were wondering Mike is a garbage man, Tyler is a business man ( not a very good one), Leah is a waitress, Sam is a member of the army, Emily is a teacher, Jessica is a bartender, Quil is a carpenter, and Angela is a children's librarian.


End file.
